


Неправильные пчелы

by Kimatoy, Peppegina19



Series: Неправильный мир [1]
Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: У Его Королевского Величества Министерства Обороны полным-полно проблем. И злокозненные шведы, вооруженные гениальными изобретениями Сванте Свантенсона, атакуют более слабые и менее оснащенные державы, и солдаты, павшие в недавней войне, никак не хотят прекратить охотиться на живых людей, и привлеченные специалисты на финансирование беспрестанно жалуются.А на плечи инженера Кристофера Робина ложится тяжелая задача: изобрести для неправильных пчел, что делают неправильный мед, подходящего механоида.





	Неправильные пчелы

Что за горн пред ним пылал?

Что за млат тебя ковал?

Кто впервые сжал клещами

Гневный мозг, метавший пламя?

Бум. Бум. Бум.

В мастерской изобретателя Кристофера Робина постоянно что-то шумело, взрывалось, дымило. Впрочем, точно так же выглядели десятки других мастерских в Англии сейчас, после Большой Войны. Большая война прокатилась по миру, беспощадно и неотвратимо пожирая страны и континенты, сократив численность людей в несколько раз. В когда-то густонаселенном Лондоне нынче жило всего полмиллиона человек. Не лучше, насколько знал Кристофер, дела обстояли в других городах Англии. Изменился и ландшафт: там, где раньше были леса, поля и болота, осталась разруха и пятна рыжей пустыни.

Но хуже всего были вести, приходившие с континента. Газетные статьи из Парижа были полны паники: дескать, Сена вышла из берегов, и вместе с водой на землю выплеснулись орды непонятных существ, не мертвых, но и не живых. Какой-то репортер по имени Вильям Сибрук, приехавший в Париж из Нью-Йорка, припомнив верования Гаити, прозвал этих существ “зомби”. Зомби и заставили недавних врагов прекратить войну: человечество решило, что собственные распри стоит отложить на то время, когда никто, кроме человека, не будет угрожать другому человеку. Зомби плохо уничтожались обычным оружием, не различали союзников и врагов, стремясь пожрать всех живых. Позже такие же вести пришли из Мадрида и Милана, и даже в Алжире, поговаривали, видели этих тварей.

И теперь во всех мастерских, во всех лабораториях, университетах и институтах кипела работа. Создавались механоиды, роботы, новое оружие, новые боеприпасы — все то, что могло бы помочь человечеству выжить.

Кристофер Робин заканчивал собирать образец универсального боевого механоида. Почти все было готово, оставалось только дать опытной модели название. “Пух”, — подумал изобретатель. С таким глухим звуком рвались высоко в небе во время войны боевые финские дирижабли “Колдунья”, наталкиваясь на аэростаты заграждения. “Винни”, — он покрутил в мыслях это имя, принадлежавшее когда-то медведице в зоопарке. Когда-то давным-давно, еще в детстве, Кристофер любил останавливаться у вольера и наблюдать за этим сильным и гордым животным. Медведица погибла во время бомбежки в первые недели наступления боевых шведских карлсонов, которым аэростаты были нипочем, — они были гораздо умнее беспилотных дирижаблей. Повторить летающих механоидов гения шведской мысли, известного под кличкой Малыш, мечтали все выжившие инженеры четырех оставшихся континентов. Но успехи пока намечались только у Кристофера Робина, да и тот еще не дошел до серийного производства. У него и простой сухопутный механоид был только опытный, в единственном экземпляре, зато с симулятором интеллекта, слабенького, конечно, медленного — на каждой длинной операции механоид подзависал, но все же это был блок свободного формирования способов решения поставленных задач. Хотя тормознутость блока несколько тревожила инженера: если он так тупит на теоретических задачах, что же будет в боевой обстановке?

Изобретатель карлсонов, которого на самом деле звали Сванте Свантесон, уже ничем не мог помочь своему далекому коллеге, даже самым простеньким советом: как только пришли вести о зомби, он со своими летающими механоидами отправился в Париж, и с тех пор судьба его оставалась неизвестной. Писали, что он построил целый воздушный автономный город над Парижем, куда не могли добраться зомби, и оттуда управлял карлсонами. Впрочем, Кристофер Робин не верил этим сплетням: даже если у Свантесона получилось создать летающие машины, добиться, чтобы летал целый город — да даже и один дом — было невозможно. Законы физики никто, увы, не отменял, несмотря на намечающийся конец света.

“Винни-Пух”, — твердо решил Кристофер Робин.

Он не планировал повторять летающие изобретения Малыша: все же Малыш был гением, а Кристофер — пусть хорошим инженером, лучше многих, но звезд с неба не хватал. Тем более, Его Королевского Величества Министерство Обороны торопило инженеров; полковник Сандерс требовал как можно быстрее предоставить ему первую партию боевых механоидов. Но вот дополнительного финансирования, которое могло бы позволить привлечь помощников и ускорить процесс, никто не выделял. Дескать, патриот должен быть горд и сыт одним только тем, что его изобретения послужат великой нашей Англии! Порой Кристофер был готов есть болтики и шестеренки, потому что на большее его средств не хватало. Это же было причиной универсальности создаваемого механоида: куда тут делать отдельного механоида под каждую задачу, когда денег на производство еще неизвестно, дадут ли. “Но если этот образец окажется удачным, — с затаенной надеждой подумал он, — то, может, Министерство и расщедрится на какую премию…”

Выгравировав название опытного образца на тонкой металлической пластинке, Кристофер Робин прикрепил ее к загривку механоида и робко, не позволяя себе надеяться на хороший результат, щелкнул тумблер включения механоида.

  
* * *

Полевые испытания пришлось проводить в бывшем Грин-парке, основательно разрушенном бомбами. Здесь под конец войны оборудовали несколько вышек с Осами — легкими инсектоидами, способными атаковать противника короткими разрядами и распыляемыми кислотными аэрозолями. Карлсоны с трудом переносили атаки большого роя, но от массированной атаки, если с бомбами шел хотя бы пяток карлсонов, Осы не спасали. Только отвлекали, да и то не всегда. Одна из вышек в самом центре полигона была тестовой — площадку вокруг нее регулярно перезаливали бетоном.

Предъявив пропуск, точно такой же, как и у других инженеров, подчиненных Министерству Обороны, Кристофер вместе со своим творением прошли к одной из вышек.

— Привет, Кристофер, — весело поприветствовал Робина коллега, настраивающий какую-то мелкокалиберную бронемашину.

— И тебе привет, Вилли, — кивнул Кристофер, не ожидавший, что на полигоне будут проводиться еще одни испытания. Вильгельм Треспассерс не собирал механоидов, он уже давно признал, что не способен создавать интеллектуальные механизмы, что лучше он будет создавать управляемых броневиков-артиллеристов. Когда-то давно, на заре развития бронетехники, подобные агрегаты назывались танками — но если быть честным, то от танков они ушли так же далеко, как Осы от баллончиков с краской.

— Я пробую систему самонаведения по движущимся объектам, — бодро произнес Вилли и начал прикручивать на место защитную пластину, прикрывавшую блок центрального процессора.

— А у меня тут…

— О, универсал! — восхитился Вилли, подскакивая к Пуху. — А чем подпитывается?

— Рассчитан на самостоятельную подпитку в полевых условиях в течение длительного времени, — с суровым видом отдолбил Кристофер и тут же перевел, — жрет все, что не приколочено, подзаряжается от солнца, имеет среди скрытого оборудования ветро— и водогенераторы, способен перерабатывать энергию из аккумуляторов павших боевых машин для своей работы.

— Ты занимайся, я уже закончил с моим “Пятачком”, — улыбнулся Вилли. — Мы тут, правда, немного насвинячили…

Ну да — насвинячили. Кристофер мельком посчитал разбитых вдребезги инсектоидов, разбросанных по площадке, — треть улья машина Вилли из строя выбила.

— Можно посмотреть? — с блестящими глазами уточнил Вилли. То, что он не собирал умных мехов, не означало, что они его не интересовали.

— Разумеется, — Кристофер Робин задумался, как же правильней сформулировать задачу. Для начала стоило проверить, насколько механоид вообще способен преодолевать преграды и забираться на высоту: без нормальной маневренности о дальнейших испытаниях даже думать не было смысла.

— Забраться на вышку, — коротко и уверенно произнес Кристофер Робин, — разминировать гнездо. Добыть сердечник улья для подзарядки.

Проверив, что полученные команды были услышаны механоидом — тот кивал после каждой фразы, — Кристофер отошел на шаг и начал наблюдать.

Механоид уверенно подошел к основанию вышки, зацепился выдвижными когтями за прочный бетон и начал подтягиваться.

— Тебе не кажется, что задние лапы недостаточно хорошо работают? — поинтересовался Треспассерс. — Может, я помогу тебе с модификацией?

— Хочешь, чтобы он стал похож на гусеницу? — Кристофер и сам видел небольшую рассинхронизацию конечностей, но уступать коллеге и конкуренту, пусть и миролюбивому, не собирался даже в мелочах.

Механоид почти долез до гнезда, когда у него начались проблемы. Гнездо несколько выступало за вышку, нависая над ним неправильной сферой, и механоиду надо было проявить чудеса ловкости, чтобы пролезть в него. Кристофер Робин видел, как Винни-Пух упрямо тянется к гнезду, раз за разом не дотягиваясь и почти срываясь.

— Крис, тебе все же не кажется, что конструкцию можно усовершенствовать? — Треспассерс сказал это тихо, будто не хотел, чтобы его кто-то услышал.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — механоид в очередной раз повис на одной лапе, грозя сорваться с высоты.

— Я тут кое-что нашел… Когда был тот большой налет, Министерство, конечно, попыталось наложить лапу на все остатки, но у меня есть приятель… Его имя, впрочем, я не скажу, сам понимаешь… В общем… — Вильгельм вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшую черную коробочку. Открывал он её с лицом Бога, распахивавшего перед Адамом врата Рая. Внутри на антистатической защитной пене лежала синяя сфера с единственным переключателем с пометкой “Avstängning”.

— Антиграв? Целый? — восхитился Кристофер, подхватывая на ладонь хрупкий синий шарообразный модуль. Сванте Свантесон тщательно охранял свои тайны — все антигравитационные модули снабжались защитными алгоритмами, работавшими таким образом, что извлечение их из карлсонов уничтожало все микросхемы, оставляя при этом в руках инженеров комок не годных даже для утилизации электронных компонентов. Но иногда — иногда случались чудеса. Точнее, случались глюки, даже в идеальной системе защитных алгоритмов, созданных Малышом. Целый антиграв стоил столько же, сколько стоил весь Лондон, и сейчас Вилли, отдавая антиграв для усовершенствования Пуха, действительно проявлял себя как подлинный патриот своей страны.

Механоид с упорством, достойным английских джентльменов, всё пытался дотянуться до гнезда.

— Вниз! — скомандовал Кристофер Робин. Наблюдая за тем, как механоид слишком стремительно сползает к земле, по дороге оставляя длинные следы от когтей на бетонной стене вышки, он подумал, что стоит добавить не только антиграв, но и улучшить “мозги”. Когда деньги появятся, конечно.

Когда Винни-Пух оказался на земле, Кристофер и Вильгельм в четыре руки быстро прикрутили антиграв к загривку механоида. Пришлось, конечно, припаивать его наживую, так, что любой инженер Инженерных его величества Войск, из тех, что были воспеты Киплингом, плевался бы дальше, чем видел, и требовал сослать слишком смелых экспериментаторов в Индию, в Китай, в Японию, куда угодно, только бы не позорили профессию. Но ни Кристофера, ни его приятеля мнение этих инженеров не интересовало.

— Забраться на вышку, — повторил Кристофер Робин инструкции, — разминировать гнездо. Добыть сердечник улья для подзарядки.

Механоид подвис, проводя повторный учет оборудования. Кристофер мог по секундам сказать, сколько времени займет обработка алгоритмов антиграва, сколько будет идти грубая подстройка под тонкий механизм Свантесона. Настраивать Винни еще предстоит, главное, чтобы он смог определить аппаратные возможности антигравитационного модуля. Винни вздрогнул — определил. Антиграв работал с еле заметным шумом: “пум-пурум-пурум-пурум, пам-парам-пам-пам-пам-пам”.

Механоид вздрогнул и полез на вышку.

— Слушай, Вильгельм, а твой бронемех ведь оснащен системой активной защиты? — с беспокойством спросил Кристофер, когда механоид почти добрался до гнезда и активировал антиграв. Ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что кислота, испускаемая осами, хотя и не может навредить Винни-Пуху, но очень, крайне, можно даже сказать, критично опасна для живых. Изобретатели стояли внизу и не были оснащены такой мощной защитой, как механоид, а зона поражения у кислоты была достаточно большой, чтобы превратить их в пару кучек оплавленных костей.

Вилли понимающе кивнул и, притянув к себе отложенный подальше пульт управления, защелкал рычажками. Из крыши маленького, ни капли не грозного артиллериста-механоида вырвались черные лучи, быстро сложившиеся в полупрозрачную полусферу, накрывшую Вилли и Кристофера.

— Энергетическое поле? Не жирно для такого малыша? — поинтересовался Кристофер, отчаянно завидуя финансированию Вилли. Тот умудрился еще накануне войны договориться с правительством Ирландии, которая, хотя и входила в состав Британской Империи, но не ошибалась, считая вассальные обязательства во многом слишком формальными и не рассчитывая в случае военной угрозы на защиту англичан. Таким образом Вилли снабжал и англичан, и ирландцев.

— Кислотные дожди на поле боя не редкость. Идею инсектоидов мы ведь тоже конфисковали у Свантесона, — пожал плечами Вилли и добавил с плохо скрываемым презрением: — Так что не жирно. Как раз достаточно, чтобы выдержать массированный налет и прикрыть квартал-другой. У английского Министерства подобные тоже есть, просто они прикрывают себя, а не кварталы Лондона.

Механоид тем временем разобрался с антигравом и стремительно поднялся в воздух, оказавшись прямо напротив осиного порта. Осы, наконец распознавшие в одиночной цели, появившейся не с неба, а с земли, угрозу, пришли в движение — даже внизу было слышно нарастающий гул. Первый залп кислоты механоид выдержал с честью, даже не обратив на него внимания. Второй, впрочем, тоже — он даже не отвлекся на колющих обшивку разрядами электричества Ос. Он проводил разминирование гнезда, операцию сложную и требующую одновременной синхронной работы всех компонентов: и конечностей, и интеллектуального блока, и окуляров… Минирование ульев было, по мнению Кристофера Робина, делом почти бессмысленным: если сами Осы не справлялись с налетом, то одно стационарное гнездо помочь тем более на могло. Но одного-двух карлсонов или парочку диверсантов из тех, что свалили вышку, взрывчатка уничтожить могла. Кристофер подозревал, что эта же взрывчатка будет использоваться при создании полос отчуждения и минных полей: вести из Парижа говорили, что зомби были хоть и многочисленными, но тупыми до невозможности и перли напролом, не пользуясь даже примитивными военными хитростями.

На энергетический “зонтик” посыпались куски проводки. Винни закончил выполнять задачу по нейтрализации бомбы. Теперь он методично долбил по стенкам улья, пытаясь добраться до аккумулятора. Но определенно это был не его день — улей был крепче, чем казался. Тогда Винни попробовал воспользоваться теми крохотными щелями, через которые из улья вылетали инсектоиды.

— Слушай, у него лапы, кажется, слишком толстые, — с тревогой сказал Треспассерс, — не пролезают в гнездо. Так что добыть сердечник улья для подпитки он не сможет.

Кристофер присмотрелся и был вынужден согласиться с другом. Как механоид ни старался, но больше, чем на пару сантиметров, вглубь гнезда просунуть конечность не мог. А подумать и применить какую-нибудь другую тактику, кроме как тянуть лапу внутрь, не позволял слишком слабый интеллектуальный блок.

— Вниз! — разочарованно скомандовал Кристофер.

Механоид, услышав команду, несколько секунд ее анализировал. Потом потянулся лапами к антиграву.

— Вот черт, — прошептал Вилли, — он же не дотянется до выключателя.

Они все-таки слишком спешно припаивали антиграв к голове механоида — не рассчитали, что режим посадки включается вручную.

Винни-Пух все тянулся и тянулся к своему загривку. Ситуация была безвыходной: без выключения антиграва спуститься он не мог, а придумать другое решение… Кристофер в тысячный раз про себя обругал Министерство, не желающее выделять сколько-нибудь приличное финансирование.

— Его надо спускать, — озвучил Треспассерс очевидное. По условиям пользования полигоном, все объекты, не стоящие на балансе Министерства, после испытаний должны быть удалены, отступление от этого правила каралось лишением пропуска и возможной потерей контракта.

— Есть предложения? — пребывая в глубокой прострации, поинтересовался Кристофер. — У тебя завалялся еще один антиграв, и я могу подняться к нему и включить в его процессоре режим посадки вручную, все это время находясь под “зонтиком”, например?

— Придется сбивать, — решительно ответил Треспассерс. — Починить ты его сможешь, не проблема. Если что, я подкину нужной начинки.

Он был маньяком. У него просто чесались руки лишний раз шмальнуть из своего “Пятачка”. Впрочем, у Кристофера не было выбора — осы не перестанут поливать площадку кислотой, пока Винни маячит перед ульем. А Винни не сможет спуститься сам.

— Сбивай, — зажмурившись произнес Кристофер.

Теоретически, если он предъявит смету на купленные детали, докажет, что смог создать алгоритм имитации интеллекта, — он получит достаточное оборудование и для починки Винни, и для его модификации. Оставалось надеяться, что антиграв не накроется после такого падения. Настолько задолжать Треспассерсу Кристофер не мог — у него трех жизней не хватит, чтобы вернуть долг.

Бумкнуло.

Бумкнуло, кстати, тише, чем Кристофер ожидал. Даже тише, чем порой взрывалось что-нибудь в мастерской.

— Глушитель, — довольно прокомментировал Вильгельм произведенный выстрел. — А хорошо летит.

Крис открыл глаза.

Винни-Пух падал вниз. Падение замедлялось осами, неохотно отпускавшими свою жертву. Но постепенно осы теряли интерес к механоиду, возвращаясь в улей.

— Кстати, на твоем месте я бы добавил ему модуль на прыгучесть, — Вилли дождался, пока осы утянутся в улей, и свернул защиту, — а то Министерство вряд ли расщедрится на сотню антигравов, а меньше сотни они в серию не запустят в любом случае. И над камуфляжем надо подумать, сам знаешь, Сандерс любит камуфляж. Что-нибудь такое… Черно-рыжее, чтобы в наших условиях помогало.

— Угу, и назову его Тигрой, — буркнул Кристофер Робин.

— Почему бы нет, — протянул Вилли. — И зови на следующие испытания. Кстати, “Кенга и Ру” придумали какого-то меха с названием Бука, зазывали протестировать. Обещают заплатить по своим тарифам, а не министерским. Напустим на Буку твоего Винни и моего Пятачка…

По дороге домой Кристофер Робин думал, что сотрудничество с крупной компанией может хорошо сказаться не только на его кошельке, но и на репутации. Одно дело — инженер-самоучка, и совсем другое — инженер-самоучка, работающий вместе с такими гигантами. Такому, пожалуй, будут рады не только в Англии, если Министерство совсем уж обнаглеет, но и в других странах.


End file.
